


You should see me in the crown

by Luckiest_porg_in_the_galaxy



Series: Rey Solo the series [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ben didn't know he was hot, Ben is a little shit, English is not my native language, F/M, Oblivious Ben Solo, Professor Ben Solo, They are perfect for each other, no beta we die like men, posessive rey, so is Rey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 13:53:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18718381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luckiest_porg_in_the_galaxy/pseuds/Luckiest_porg_in_the_galaxy
Summary: She was a jealous type, and being an orphan meant she was very possessive of her things, and none of those traits was a good thin to have when you heard a girl planning to ask your husband out on a date.





	You should see me in the crown

**Author's Note:**

> Such an overwelming love for the first one. Thank you so much!

 

Rey loved her husband to bits, but being married in high school sometimes made things really weird for her.

“Thank you for coming Professor Solo.” Miss Clarington, Rey’s homeroom teacher was an elder woman her gray hair in tight updo and those pointy glasses old school teachers wore in black and white movies. She was as traditional as they came, so Rey was extra nervous about her meeting Ben on parent-teacher conference day.

Her school had this weird system where they put a student and their parent in the same room with their homeroom teacher while said teacher addressed their concerns about the student. Personally, Rey thought it did nothing but embarrassed the student, she was lucky her foster father never bother to show up.

Unfortunately, this time, her guardian actually cared about her education.

“Thank you for taking care of Rey.” Ben said. Every bit a well-respected Professor  he was. Miss Clarington was clearly impressed by a tall and handsome young man in front of her.

“What’s your relationship with miss Johnson? Are you her new foster father?” 

Perfect. Her own homeroom teacher was the one who didn't get the memo.

Ben chuckled, like he thought the elder woman was joking.

“No, Ma’am. I’m her husband. Her last name is now Solo.”

Her teacher froze at the reply, Miss Clarington glanced at Rey as if to ask ‘Is this some kind of joke?’

“Do you have anything to say to that?” Ben’s tone was casual, but his eyes sent a different signal.

“Forgive me, Professor, but you have to admit it’s not something you see everyday.” Miss Clarington said, her voice neutral, which was better than Rey could have hope.

“So, anything I need to know about Rey’s grades? Does she have any trouble in classes?” Rey internally sighed in relief when Ben changed to subject. She really didn’t want to be on Miss Clarington’s bad side.

“She has 4.0 GPAs. No behavioral issues. She participated in most of school activities. She basically is teachers’ fantasy come true.” Miss Clarington opened her mouth, and somehow, Rey knew exactly what she was going to say. “But of course you would know that.”

Holy mother of nature she did not just say than to Ben’s face.

“I beg your pardon?” Ben’s smile slipped away from his face. Rey has never seen him get mad at anyone, but right now her own anger made her more than happy to see her husband lashed out.

Which, surprisingly, he did not.

“I have to say, Professor Solo. I’m uncomfortable with this.” Miss Clarington said. As if Ben just turned into a child molester and took Rey then and there in front of her. “I’m sorry, but I think you should leave.”

“I understand.” Ben said calmly and stood up from his chair. Rey was tempted to throw hers sat the old hag, but she decided to just quietly followed her husband out to the parking lot.

“You handled that really well, Ben. I’m so proud of you.” When they were inside the car, Rey rubbed her hand on his shoulder soothingly, the way she knew he loved when he was stressed out. Ben relaxed into her touch, grabbed her other hand, pulled it gently to his lips and placed a feather-light kiss on each of her knuckles.

“Oh, sweetheart. That wasn’t me handling it. This is.”

“What?”

Rey just stared at him in confusion when Ben pulled out his phone and dialed a number on his speed-dial.

“Ben?” Rey heard Leia’s voice from the speaker of his car, but she still didn’t know what was happening.

“Mommy, Rey’s homeroom teacher just implied I’m a phedophile and kicked me out of the Parent-teacher conference.” Ben whined. He actually whined like a little kid to his mom. Leia went quiet for a beat, and Rey heard her angry voice shouted for Han and her brother, Luke.

“What’s the bitch’s name, baby? Mommy will end her for you. No one talk to my boy like that and get away with it!!”

“Hanna Clarington. I love you, mom.” Ben chirped happily, like the whining before was some kind of an illusion.

“See you at dinner, Darling. Be sure to bring Rey with you. I want to talk to her about a fabric for table cloth.”

“Love you, bye.” Ben ended the call with a smile, and Rey just stared at her husband, stunned to see this side of his mother.

“What was that?”

“Mom is very protective of me.” Ben grinned. “There were times, when I was very young, that she just didn’t care. What matters to her was her career. My father was always traveling. I was…going down a really dark path back then. I was made of pure rage. Uncle Luke finally stepped in and sent me to therapy before I did something I regret, but that made my mom turned into this mama bear. You see, I learned how to control my anger, but I also learned that sometimes the mother’s love is stronger than any anger in the world, especially was your mother actually has an army at her disposal.”

Ah, yes, Rey almost forgot that Leia was actually the crown princess of a small Europian country the University was named after, which meant she could literally get away with any crime because of the diplomatic immunity.

Not to mention Ben’s grandparents. 

“What will happen to Miss Clarington?” Rey had met Leia tons of time before. She struck Rey as a no-nonsense, reasonable mother who loved her son deeply, so to see Leia got mad made Rey felt a little bit sorry for her homeroom teacher.

“Let’s not worry about her, okay?” Ben smiled and put the car in reverse, backing out of her school parking lot.

That was the last time Rey ever saw miss Clarington.

 

Her college life after the whole incident with Ben and Han in her class was surprisingly uneventful. Rey was sure there were gossips, but thankful that none of it actually reached her ears.

College were way different than high school. People had their own life outside of class, and hers was just a teeny tiny fraction of other’s memories.

And apparently the gossips were so quiet that even a student in Ben’s class didn’t know of the existence.

How did she come to that conclusion?

“I missed you already. Can I skip a class if I’m teaching one?” Rey smiled into her phone at the voice of her husband, stirring a coffee cup and took a sip.

“It’s only a two hours class, Ben. I’m a the campus coffee shop. Come and get me when you are done, okay?”

“Love you.”

“Love you.”

Rey put her phone back in her backpack and pulled out a book she was in the middle of, when she heard a familiar name from a table not far from hers.

“C’mon. Alexa, you don’t have to study that hard! Professor Solo is already drooling after you since you aced that pop quiz last time!” A girl, couple of years older than Rey, said and nudge another girl who was reading something in her tablet.

“I- I’m not doing this to impress him! You know I really want to be a historian.”

“Oh, sweetie. You are so gone for him. Don’t think I didn’t see you put on that cute little low cut top last week.”

Now Rey’s attention was fully on this Alexa girl. She was tall, blonde, with huge blue eyes and a sweet smile that reminded Rey of a little puppy. She was blushing and trying to hold back a smile.

“Didn’t you see the way he lit up when you discuss history with him? He was like a boy on Christmas day! And you are the only one he remembers your name. He still need a name list for the rest of us.”

“That’s because I’m the only one who answered his question when he asked for volunteer.” Alexa countered, but Rey saw that she was swayed by her friend observation.

Rey trusted Ben, wholeheartedly, she knew he would never do that to her, but the irrational part of her just wanted to march over there and showed them Ben’s family heirloom on her finger.

“Ask him out after this class. This is your last one, right? It’s now or never.”

“Ummm”

Alexa made a non-commuted sound, but the way her eyes were twinkling made Rey stood up and packed her stuffs before storming out of the coffee shop.

She was a jealous type, and being an orphan meant she was very possessive of her things, and none of those traits was a good thin to have when you heard a girl planning to ask your husband out on a date.

 

“Rey? What are you doing here?”

Ben was presently surprised when his his wife walked into his class when he was preparing for his next lecture. He always loved it when he got to see her when he wasn’t expected. The time he spent with her was never enough to satisfy his longing. He could never get enough of Rey.

“I figured if you missed me so much, why don’t I just sit through your class with you.” Rey cupped his face in her tiny hands and pulled him down for a kiss. It took all of Ben’s self-control not to deepen it and do unspeakable things to his wife before students came in.

“You would do that for me?” Rey was not really the most enthusiastic person when it came to history, despite trying to follow everything he said when he rambled on and on about ancient Egypt or the olympians.

Rey nodded and adjusted his tie. stood on her tiptoes to give him another kiss on the corner of his lips.

“You know I love it when you get all serious and professional.”

“You know everyone in my class have to participate and share there opinions, right?”

“Oh, I have a lot of those.” Rey winked, and Ben just wished he could cancel the class and be on his way home with this beautiful creature already.

Rey took a seat on the back, but it was a colosseum type of a room where he could see all of his student, so Ben was happy about that arrangement.

Students filled up his class. It was an advance class so they were mostly a history major, which made Ben try harder to remember them, but so far the only one he could remember was Alexa Danvers, she always got full marks in all of her quizzes and assignment, and always raised her hand to ask question or answer his.

But to his surprise, it was her other friend who raised her hand, the girl he remembered was decent in class but always paid attention to her phone more than his lecture.

“Yes?”

“You got a lipstick smear on your cheek, Professor.”

Ben’s eyes snapped to Rey as soon as he heard. His wife tilted her head innocently. tapping one side of her lips as if to point out where she left her mark.

Okay, that was weird.

“Thank you. Miss,” he glanced at the name list, “Goldstein. Excuse me for a moment.”

He turned away and wiped it off with his handkerchief, he didn’t mind Rey leaving a mark on him, but it was so unlike his wife to not notice the mark earlier.

He started lecturing as soon as he put away his handkerchief, not giving his students any chance to ask about the lipstick. He knew Rey was not as comfortable as he was about being married, the little stunt he pulled couple of days ago earned him a place on their couch for a night.

But he couldn’t help but noticed that Rey didn’t have her lipstick on when they left their house, at least not colored one. Unless it was her work day he practically had to force her to apply a chapstick when they started dating because he was worried her lips were going to bleed.

Maybe he was thinking too much. He tended to do it a lot where Rey was concerned.

“So, Miss Danvers, what is your stand on Alderaan’s first civil war…”

His voice died down when his wife decided to take off her jacket at that very moment, revealing her white blouse, and unbutton the first button.

Ben didn’t notice if the room was hot before, but it definitely was hot now.

Rey leaned forward, making his breath caught and it took all hi will power not to let out a choked noise he knew was on its way.

He took a step back, let the desk hid the evident of how much effect his wife had on him even when she wasn’t showing a damn thing.

He was glad no student was sitting near Rey, because he would definitely throw a chair at someone if they so much as glance at her perfect décolletage.

“Umm, Professor?” Miss Danvers’ nervous voice snapped him back to reality.

Shit, what did she just say?

“Great answer, as always, Danvers.” He had no clue what the girl just said, but she never got anything wrong so he thought it was a save bet.

She smiled, but he saw someone who wasn’t smiling.

His wife was glaring dagger at him, and Ben had no clue was he just did wrong.

Okay, he could still fix this. Rey loved Naboo History. His grandmother was the queen of Naboo, she still actively ruling the country with his grandfather by her side because he was sentenced to life in house arrest for helping a traitor starting a war back when they were young. Rey said she felt closer to him reading about and talking to his grandparents.

“Rey, what do you think about The Treaty of Naboo in 1990?”

 

“Rey, what do you think about The Treaty of Naboo in 1990?”

The rational part of her tried to tell Rey that Ben called her Rey instead of Mrs. Solo was the way of expressing their intimacy. Ben never called his student by their first name no matter how close they were. 

But the irrational part of her just tossed every logic out of the window and told her that the only reason he just called her Rey was because he didn’t want little Miss Danvers to know he was taken. He didn’t even mention her when he wiped out her lipstick!

_Oh, you wanna dance, Solo?_

“Maybe you should ask your grandmother about it, Ben.” She smiled, “Your grandparents just RSVPed our wedding.”

“What? They let Grandpa leave the country? That’s awesome!” Ben’s eyes sparkled in excitement, completely forgot the class full of students for a moment. 

The man adored his grandfather, and Rey found it endearing that he was so close to his grandparents.

“It’s kinda hard not to, don’t you think?” Rey tilted her head, eyes wide in a fake-innocent kind of way. “Who could really stop the queen and her consort to attend the crown prince’s wedding?”

She finally realized how satisfying it was to see the class erupted into chaos when the one who was outed wasn’t her.

It was actually a well-known fact for those who cared. Naboo was a European country not far from Alderaan, known for beautiful sceneries and not much else. If these student bothered to google it, Ben’s name would pop up as the first to the throne on the Royal Family official site.

Leia was name the crown princess of Alderaan, and Luke refused to succeed the throne to pursue his ‘Jedi’ religion. It only left Ben as the sole heir to the throne. The crown prince of Naboo who would succeed the title of the country’s rule after his grandmother stepped down.

“Oh my god! You are literally Prince Charming!” The girl in the front squeaked, and then frowned. “Wait, you guys are getting married?”

“We are legally married.” Ben finally explained. “This one is a wedding ceremony.”

“That’s soooo cool!”

“How do you guys meet?!”

“I have so many questions?!”

“Let’s stick to the lecture, okay?” Ben tried to calm the crowd of overexcited students down.

“This _is_ history! We literally just wrote a paper about Queen Padme’s assassination attempt last week!”

“Rey, a little help please?” Ben nervously swallowed. Rey just smiled and stood from her chair.

“Oh, I’m sorry. I guess I’m in the wrong class. It happens a lot, you know?”

Her husband was even paler than his usual color. Did he seriously think Rey wouldn’t figure out he purposely walked into her class?

She stopped in front of him and pressed her freshly reapplied lips on his cheek, whispered into his ear as the class chanted ‘Kiss!Kiss!Kiss!’ around them.

“If you ever introduce me as anything but Mrs Solo or your wife. Naboo will have to find the new crown prince. You got it?”

“Yes, your highness.” Ben gulped. How could someone be so hot and terrifying at the same time, he didn’t know.

“Good boy.” Rey whispered, knew full well her voice vibrated down his body as fast as light speed. “Come collect your reward after class, Okay?”

Ben rapidly nodded. Rey was barely out of the door when she heard her husband yelled “Class dismiss!!!!” and felt strong arms sweeping her of her feet.

“Ben! What are you doing!” Rey gasped, instinctively held on to his neck.

Ben grinned, both wolfishly and genuine at the same time.

“Collect my reward after class. Duh.”

Rey giggled, let her husband carried her to the car without any protest.


End file.
